HTH:S1:EP1 Within The Shadows
by Jack Jr and Zer0 Productions
Summary: HTH:S1:Ep1: Sam and Dean follow a lead on an ‘Unknown, Unrecorded ShadowDemon’ to Madawaska, Maine where they find things that do more than ‘gobumpinthenight…’ First in a long FanSeries & CoAuthored
1. Prologue

HighWay To Hell; A Supernatural Fan Series

_Season One; __Episode One;_

**Within the Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with 'Supernatural' the T.V series, but I will own up to owning a few supernatural items such as tarot cards, dowsing pendulums, pentagrams, a BOS and a few voodoo dolls… so beware! DO NOT ANGER THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS!!! Mwahahaha :P

**Summary**: _HTH; S1; Ep1;_ Sam and Dean follow a lead on an 'Unknown, Unrecorded Shadow-Demon' to Madawaska, Maine where they find things that do more than 'go-bump-in-the-night…'

**Warnings/Spoilers/AN**: This is the first of a (hopefully) long Series called The 'HighWay To Hell' Series that I am co-authoring with my friend (jack o'neill junior) who got me addicted to the show a few weeks back. For a list of episodes in this Fan-Series go to my Profile page, it'll all be listed there and how far we've gotten up to…

Well that said; read ahead!

* * *

**Prologue…**

'_Broker's Forest'_

_Madawaska, Maine; Baker-Brook Village_

_March 12th 2007; 7:47pm_

His heart was pounding. He could feel it beating heavily against his chest as though trying to beat its way out of his chest. His muscles were burning with the continual strain he was forcing on them, pushing his body to its limit. His breathing came in quick short bursts as his lungs tried to compensate for his body's urgent demands for oxygen.

But he daren't stop. If he did, he'd never be seen alive again. He'd end up like the other four before him; dead and mutilated after three or five days of nothing. Not even the Detective Chief Inspector knew what to make of the strange disappearances, and that had only piqued his interest; enough to go looking for answers…

How he wished he'd let sleeping dogs lie. He'd found out what was killing the would-be wanderers alright, and he was next on the menu.

A heavy thump sounded behind him and he renewed his efforts to avoid certain death. The thing was toying with him he knew, but his fear was clouding his judgement; he just kept right on running, heedless of where he was being herded. He was panicking.

Another whump sounded loudly to his right and he quickly darted left, away from danger or so he'd hoped. It was too dark to make out exactly where he was but he was sure he could hear cars nearby. He glanced around clumsily hoping to spot the headlights that would prove his ears right and relief filled him instantly when he spotted the interstate just a few meters ahead. He redoubled his efforts and hope swept through him, streaming from him in intoxicating waves. He was almost there!

Then the shadows swelled…

"No…no... NOOOOOOO!" His screams echoed through the forest and a few birds scattered at the sudden disturbance, but it was over within seconds and silence reigned once again. The deserted clearing left no trace that anyone had been there save for a fairly sized swirling pattern in the loose soil.

The shadows had claimed their prize, and retreated for another night.


	2. The Bugle Sounds

HighWay To Hell; A Supernatural Fan Series

Season One;

Episode One;

Within the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with 'Supernatural' the T.V series, but I will own up to owning a few supernatural items such as tarot cards, dowsing pendulums, pentagrams, a BOS and a few voodoo dolls… so beware! DO NOT ANGER THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS!!! Mwahahaha:P

**Summary**: **_HTH; S1; Ep1;_** Sam and Dean follow a lead on an 'Unknown, Unrecorded Shadow-Demon' to Madawaska, Maine where they find things that do more than 'go-bump-in-the-night…'

**Warnings/Spoilers/AN**: This is the first of a (hopefully) long Series called The 'HighWay To Hell' Series that I am co-authoring with my friend (jack o'neill junior) who got me addicted to the show a few weeks back. For a list of episodes in this Series go to my Profile page, it'll all be listed there and how far we've gotten up to…

Well that said; read ahead!

* * *

**Chapter One; The Bugle Sounds…**

'_Jerry's Biker Bar'_

_Madawaska, Maine; Edmundston _

_(20km from Baker-Brook village)_

_March 16th 2007; 6:39pm _

The bar smelt bad. Really bad. In fact it was so bad Sam wanted nothing more than to gag right there on the table-top but he expertly held it in and told his stomach to 'deal with it.' Why his brother liked to hang around these places was a mystery to him but then again Dean was a 'wanted man' and if he were to be seen in the more civilised walks of life he'd more than likely be arrested or shot on sight. And Sam was even more uncomfortable with having a dead or imprisoned brother (not that he'd ever admit it to the egotistical jerk) so bacon grease, grilled cheese, tobacco smoke and big beefy, sweaty bodies it was then. Until they could find a way to clear Dean's name that is; an extremely difficult task that would probably require some sort of divine intervention, but not completely impossible. He hoped.

Mean while they had a job to do; saving lives from the 'supernatural', which was what they were currently doing. Well ok, Sam was pouring over the papers for anything unusual whereas Dean seemed to be 'checking out the locals' in a rather inappropriate way. The younger man sighed to himself and continued scouring the news-lines laid out before him in hopes of finding their next hunt. He cynically wondered if the red-head really believed Dean would call her after he'd left but before he could finish that train of thought an intriguing headline caught his attention;

"_Local Reporter; fourth to go missing. Police still baffled…_"

His 'spidey-sense' (as Dean so technically put it) was tingling and deep in his gut he somehow knew this was something to be looked at. He quickly shot Dean a glance but the older boy was still engrossed with the red-head, guess he was on his own for a while. He sighed and began to read the article.

"_It was discovered on March 13th, that reporter Eddie Mosley, 28, for the St Johns Valley Times, was the fourth person to go missing in Baker-Brook village, Madawaska, Maine. Police are frantically searching for the missing reporter before he too follows the same fate as the other three victims. From what the police have discovered, the would-be killer follows a set pattern; the victim is kidnapped with no sign of the killer having ever been there except for a swirling pattern in the soil, then three to five days later, the victim's body shows up completely mutilated. Chief Inspector Grimwald is hopeful to find Mosley before this becomes the case…_"

Nothing "strange" seemed to jump out immediately; mass murderers were often taking people in abstract ways and forming a pattern to their attacks. Even leaving a signature mark at the crime scene was not unheard of, but something was nagging at him about this article, he just had this feeling…

"Dude, you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles." The sudden voice made him jump and he looked up startled only to find an amused looking Dean smirking at him. Jerk!

"You keep flirting like that," Sam retorted nodding his head to the red-head Dean had gracefully abandoned at the bar, "and the police will know a hundred ways to describe your face." He smiled as he returned his gaze back to the newspaper article and began to re-read the first few lines.

"Only a hundred? Come on, I thought that was atleast number two hundred and six!" Sam's smile grew but he kept his eyes trained on the paper. His brother sure was confident in his skills with women. It certainly didn't help his ego at all; any more hot air up in that big head of his and Sam would have trouble keeping him on the ground.

"You actually count the girls you flirt with?" He asked dryly still reading the article. Dean trained his face to a mock offended expression before leaning back in his chair and placing his arms behind his head.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Sam had to laugh at that, the stupid jerk. He let the conversation drop for a minute, his full attention back on the article. The frown returned.

"You got something?" Dean asked becoming serious. Sam continued to frown at the article obviously trying to finish a sentence and figure out what his brain and gut feelings were trying to tell him.

"I'm not sure." He said after a while before handing Dean the newspaper and pointing out the article that had intrigued him. "What do you make of this?" He asked watching as Dean took the paper and started speed reading through it. It took him a few minutes to double-read it again, making sure he hadn't missed anything but he couldn't find anything 'suspicious' about the story…

"I don't see anything 'weird' about it, why what's eating you?" He asked, big brother concerns leaking through, Sammy wasn't having another 'shining' moment was he? Dean still wasn't quite sure what to make of that, he was grateful his brother could see into the future sometimes because it'd saved his ass god knows how many times, but he was also petrified of it because of what it ultimately entailed; a bigger plan that involved some biblical war and a really sadistical bastard of a demon with glowing yellow eyes. And Dean wasn't sure how he could protect his little brother from that fate.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling but I think something 'strange' is going on here." Dean watched his brother's face as the younger man took the paper again and began to re-re-read the bothersome article. He could tell it was really bugging him and if they didn't go for it he'd complain the whole way to Boston. Besides, it couldn't hurt just to check things out.

"Ok we'll check it out." Sam seemed shocked and just sat there looking at his brother with a surprised look on his face. 'He honestly thought he'd have to fight for this one' Dean realised. He smirked and stood up, pulling his jacket on. "Quit looking stupid Sammy; 'we've followed up on less'…" He grinned. Sam smiled recognising his own words being used on him and he shook his head before standing up and shrugging his own coat on.

"You're not going to say goodbye to your girlfriend?" He asked as he picked up the newspaper and folded it under his arm. Dean glanced back and gave the pretty redhead a wink and a wave before leading the way out.

"Happy?" He asked rhetorically but as always Sam had an answer for everything.

"Nope." He replied with a cheeky grin. Dean sighed,

"You never are Sammy…" He ducked into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut and quickly located the ignition before turning the keys. The Chevy Impala hummed to life beautifully and Dean waited impatiently for Sam to climb in the passenger's side of his Baby.

"It's Sam." The younger man replied as he folded his slightly longer frame into the passenger's seat but almost shot back out when the cassette player blasted to life with AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell.' He shook his head before slamming the door shut. "You have issues man. Serious issues, you know that?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" _Vroom! Vroom! Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech…

* * *

_

"This it?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala to a slowing stop just beyond a run down gate that gave way to the forest and woodland beyond. The area was deserted except for a few fallen branches and an half empty litter bin that was hanging off its hinges and smelt like something had died inside it; which was probably truer than they cared to imagine. Poor critter.

"This is it." Sam said opening his door and stepping out into the slightly chilly air. Dean followed suit, looking around cautiously as he moved over to Sam's side of the car; something evil was out here taking people and killing them, human or demon he didn't know but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Ladies first." He said and gestured for Sam to go first through the broken gate. Sam just shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "_Wimp_" or "_Jerk_", Dean couldn't quite tell but he smirked all the same before following his brother's lead… Until said brother suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. "Sam?" The younger man made no attempt to reply but rather cocked his head to the side as though trying to listen for a sound he could barely make out.

"You boys out here for a reason?" The voice caught him off guard and he spun around quicker than he thought was possible. He quickly found his footing again and looked up, coming face to face with a grey haired, plumpish old man… with a shiny Sheriff's Star pinned to his shirt.

"Just taking a leak sir." Sam called from his position. Dean thanked his brother's quick wit and quickly added his own input.

"Yes sir, it's been a long drive. Would you believe there are no pit stops between here and Edmundston?" The Sheriff seemed to buy it but didn't leave.

"Can ya not hold it for another two miles? These woods here are dangerous, there's a village up the road. I'm sure they have some public conveniences you could use." He suggested. But as Dean had expected, Sam replied for them.

"Dangerous? What's so dangerous about them?" Dean was impressed by his brother's skills of turning the innocent charm on and gaining information without the others knowing he was doing it. It was a gift he was jealous of, not that he'd admit it to the younger man.

"Well there's been several people go missing in these woods and none of them have come back alive yet. Don't want you boys being next in the morgue now do we?" The aging Sheriff said with a grim smile. "The Village isn't far; I can lead you back there if you want? I'm heading there myself."

"Uh thanks, we'd appreciate it." Sam replied, walking back towards Dean and the Sheriff. "So you live locally then?" He asked beginning a casual conversation with the Sheriff. Dean knew the tactic; get on the friendly side of the 'would-be information giver' before gently coaxing out the information they needed to do their job. A tactic they'd both mastered.

"As a matter of fact I've lived in this area my entire life. Can't think of any where I'd rather be." The old man began with a rather proud smile in his eyes. "Got two sons, a daughter and three grandkids all here with me too. And for generations my family have lived and cultivated this land around here, ain't no part of this place I don't know or haven't explored as a youngster." Dean rolled his eyes out of view; boy did he hate old guys and their ramblings.

"And have you ever come across any unusual activity around here? Like maybe strange lights in the woods, or noises that you can't describe?" Sam asked concentrating his eyes on the Sheriff. The Sheriff looked at him suspiciously for a second.

"Why do you ask boy?" He asked. Dean held his breath waiting to see what Sammy had to say whilst thinking of a number of lies he could feed the old-timer.

"Oh my brother and I are paranormal investigators and this place just seems like your natural hotspot for restless souls. Tell me Sheriff; do you believe in ghosts?" Was he completely off his rocker?! He just plainly told the Sheriff the truth, or near enough, about why they were here! Dean would have to remind Sammy about Rule Number One later on with a few choice words too.

"Well I- I don't know." Sam took on a quizzical look at the old man's cryptic words.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "Did something happen to you out here?" Dean admired Sam for the personal touch he'd put in there, which had effectively put the old guy on the spot. And if there's anything an old guy loves; it's telling the younger generations stories of their own youths.

"Well, I don't recall any- that is I didn't think- there was this one time I suppose when I was a lad, I was playing something; a game…now what was it?" The Sheriff turned his back and looked to the grey sky above, trying to recall his younger days. Dean shot Sam an annoyed look that said he wasn't pleased but Sam just shrugged and smirked knowing full well he'd just won the argument because they were gaining valuable information.

"I believe I was playing hide and seek with my older brother Timothy, yes that was it!" The old man turned back to the two boys who quickly turned to him with a fake innocence, not that the Sheriff noticed of course. "We were in these woods here in fact, I was told not to go too far but I was having the time of my life. As my brother was counting I ran deep into these woods, but I tripped and fell down a small bluff." Dean tried to suppress the yawn that was trying to emerge but failed anyway and had to turn away in order not to offend the old guy. Sam stifled a smile but the sheriff was too immersed in his memories to notice.

"That was when I thought I saw something." Instantly both boys were on high alert, listening intently; if the old man had any information to give it was likely to come now. "Well all of a sudden it was dark, and I don't mean as in dusk sort of dark, it was pitch black; couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Doctors say I just fell and bumped my head because next thing I know I'm lying in a hospital bed four days later feeling like I'd run two hundred marathons in sixty seconds." Sam frowned, trying to process what the Sheriff had said and running it through his mental database of possible Supernatural reasons or demons that could have caused what the old man had described.

"Did you hear anything? Like a scream or a wild animal cry maybe?" Dean asked, giving his brother some much needed time to process whatever was going on in his head. The Sheriff looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head.

"No, it went completely silent. Almost like the shadows themselves had just swallowed me up. Not your usual ghost story but if you can make anything of it you let me know." Dean nodded and glanced over at Sam who seemed to be back on planet Earth…or whatever version of Earth he had in his head.

"Now you boys must be bursting, listening to me ramble on like that and with full bladders too. Let me show you to the village, and maybe a motel too?" He said with a hopeful grin before walking over to his patrol car. Sam nodded and headed towards the passenger side of the Impala while Dean smiled and took out his keys.

"Yeah, guess we'll be sticking around for a bit after all." He hated to admit it, but Sammy's intuition had just been proven right again. There was definitely something 'supernatural' in these woods, and it had been here for a while now if the old guy's words were anything to go by.

'_Damn him and his 'Shining', damnit it to hell.'_


End file.
